


Enter Sam Witwicky; A Predacon/Human Hybrid

by SilverstrikerPrime



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Alt-Mode Sexual Interfacing, Autobot/Human Sam, Bottom Sam, Cock Warming, Cussing, Dead Monique Epps, Dead Sarah Lennox, Drinking, F/M, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg in a sense, Sam has a femme spark but a male body, Sam is Annabelle's new Mother, Sam is a Cock Tease, Sarcastic Sam Witwicky, Sexual Interfacing, Spark Sexual Interfacing, Wrench Throwing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 22:26:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10706415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverstrikerPrime/pseuds/SilverstrikerPrime
Summary: What would happen if Sam was a femme Cybertronian/Human hybrid trapped in a male's body since birth? If Sam usually babysits Annabelle? If Sarah Lennox left Annabelle with Judy Witwicky and went out to the Spa and a shopping spree with Monique Epps in Mission City when the attack happened? Let's find out!





	Enter Sam Witwicky; A Predacon/Human Hybrid

“Hello humans.” - Talking

‘What are they doing?’ - Thinking

**“WHAT!!!” - Shouting**

_“Ironhide, come in!” - Cybertronian_

_**“Damn it Ironhide! Answer!” - Com link** _

 

**~*3rd Persons’s P.O.V*~**

Mikaela, and Sam had a crazy day. First, Sam was being chased by her own self-driving car. Then, a police car transformed into a giant alien robot that threatened her. Then her car transformed as well and they started fighting each other like mortal enemies. She ran and bumped into her cousin, Mikaela, outside the parking garage.

Sam’s car (back in car form) picked them up and everything after that was blurred. Now, they’re waiting in an alleyway for her car’s friends to arrive. After a few minutes, they heard 4 more engines.

Looking up, they saw a red Peterbilt with blue flames, a silver Pontiac, a black Bulldog II Armored Truck, and a yellow & red Search and Rescue Truck pulled up and, including Sam’s car, transformed into giant robots as the humans watched in awe.

The Peterbilt robot bent down as Mikaela hid behind Sam and asked her a question that started their adventure. “Are you Samual James Witwicky, descendant of Archibald Amundsen Witwicky?” “They know your name.” Mikaela whispered, still hiding behind her. “Yeah? Who’s asking?” She answered with uncertainty.

“My name is Optimus Prime. We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron.” “But you can call us Autobots for short.” The yellow bot stated. “Autobots.” Mikaela repeated. Turning to the grey one; he started talking, “What’s crackin’ lil’ bitches.” “My 1st Lieutenant. His designation is Jazz.”

“This looks like a cool place ta kick it.” He jumped and landed on a car. Feeling like being her usual sarcastic self; Sam replied, “Great. I’m not paying for that!” Turning back to Optimus, “And where did he learn to speak like that?” “We learned Earth’s languages through the world wide web. My weapon specialist, Ironhide.”

As they turned to the one who stepped forward, they saw him pointing cannons at them. “Are you feeling lucky, punk?” Still being her sarcastic ass self; Sam replied; “Not quite. Question is, are you?” Every autobot burst out laughing at that. “Easy, Ironhide.” “Just kidding. I just wanted to show ‘em my cannons. Nice comeback, youngling.” Ironhide stated, amused.

“My medical officer, Ratchet.” He sniffed the air and scanned Sam before repeating the scans twice more with a shocked look on his faceplates. _“What is it Ratchet?”_ Ironhide asked, sounding just as confused as the others look.

He sighed before saying in a serious voice, _“My scans show that the boy has a femme Cybertronian spark in place of a human heart, thus resulting in him being a her and will be going into heat soon. Also, my scans show that her skeleton is completely metal as well as having metal predacon audio receptors, spine with retractible spikes, tail, wings, claws, and fangs.”_ The Autobots looked shell shocked at that information and even more so by the way Sam responded to that.

 _“WILL YOU STOP TALKING ABOUT ME LIKE I CAN’T UNDERSTAND YOU BECAUSE I CAN!!!”_ Sam shouted at the top of her voice before clutching her throat in pain from the strain of shouting in Cybertronian.


End file.
